Every Second Counts
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: Chibiusa has a little predicament she needs to handle—her birth! Her mother, Neo Queen Serenity, has given her an assignment. One she must succeed in if she ever wishes to live in the future. See full summary inside! ; Main Characters: Chibiusa, Mamoru and Usagi Note: Tho it says MxU; Chibiusa plays a major part in this fanfiction.
1. Pink Lilac

**秒ごとにカウン****ト**

**Every Second Counts**

**恵子藤****原**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**Synopsis: **

**Chibiusa has a little predicament she needs to handle—her birth! Her mother, Neo Queen Serenity, has given her an assignment. One she must succeed in if she ever wishes to live in the future. How will Chibiusa attempt to prevail if the main reason of her mission is to try to get Mamoru and Usagi to have a baby? Everything seems easy enough, right? Wrong! The biggest challenge for Chibiusa is that she must not tell Usagi or Mamoru anything about this mission. If she does, one can only fear the worst. **

**Rated: T for now in case I decide to throw anything else in there worthy of an M**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

**Chapter One: **

**~Pink Lilac~**

'Gosh! Time traveling gets annoying!' Chibiusa mentally complained as she colored in one of her new coloring books Usagi bought for her. 'I mean, ever since our last major battle, Mama has requested I come back home once a month to show her how I've improved, meaning, I have to train even when not necessary! That's dumb! As much as I love fighting with Sailor Moon, training is just extra work. Tomorrow is when I have to return and Tuxedo Mask is training me like crazy. He wants me to learn stealth—whatever that means. I told him I'd work with him later but I know he'll just keep bugging me about it. Jeesh! Why is he so keen on making me stronger? It isn't like we've had any threats lately. Maybe he just doesn't want to upset Mama.'

Chibiusa sighed. She wished so much that she could just pick a time but she knew she couldn't. She loves fighting here with her mother's past form but she knew she belonged in the 30th century. Her mother has lost the ability to become Sailor Moon so that's why she was sent to the past for the second time. That was six years ago. It has been peaceful for quite some time and yet her mother still wants her to train. 'It has been six years of basically living in the past and though a different time period, I still haven't aged a bit! Why can't I grow to be as beautiful as Mama! Why!'

Chibiusa's thoughts were cut short when Usagi called her from downstairs. The pink-haired mini-moon sailor made her way down the steps as she said, "What?"

"Chibiusa, you know tomorrow is your assessment with your mother. Mamo-chan has been waiting to train with you one last time before tomorrow! Why haven't you been training? He thinks your slacking a bit."

"First of all, Usagi, I find Mama's assessments stupid. I mean, what else haven't I learned? Second of all, I'm sick of time traveling! Every time I either go back home or come here, I feel as if my mind is playing tricks on me. It's hard enough as it is to not call you and Mamo-chan, Mama and Papa! I mean, technically, you two are also my parents! I understand why you don't like me calling you that, but it would be a little easier on me so I don't have to try to remember which version of yourself I'm talking to. Mama and you both act the same so it is hard not to get confused."

"I didn't know that's how you felt." Usagi said, blushing.

Suddenly, Mamoru walked into the house. "Chibiusa, why are you pushing off your training?"

"Listen, can we just push this stealth lesson to the next time? I've already learned a lot this month and want to take a break! I am a girl, ya know. As much as I love fighting, I want to just have time where I could color or dress up dolls or practice with make up! I don't get to do those things at home because I have always had duties as a princess and so I wanna do them here!"

Mamoru looked at Chibiusa and then at Usagi. Usagi gave him a nod of approval and he sighed. "Fine. But you better promise to be ready to train when I tell you to. Okay?"

"Thank you, Pap—I mean Mamo-chan!" she smiled as she hugged him before running back to her room.

"Mamo-chan, we need to talk." Usagi said as she placed her hand on his.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yes. Chibiusa does have a point on a few things. Despite her being about 900 years old, she still has the mannerisms of a young girl and only wishes to do little girl things. When I was her age, all I wanted to do was color and nothing more."

"I get that part but what else is going on?"

"All of this recent Time Traveling every month is putting a mental toll on her. She told me that every time she leaves and comes back, she tends to forget which reality she is at. She told me she would like to start calling us Mama and Papa to ease her confusion but she understands if we don't let her."

"She said that?"

"Yes, Mamo-chan. She did. I have to tell you, the reason I didn't want her calling me Mama before was because I was scared to come to the realization that she's our daughter. She may not be ours in this time, but she still is ours in her time. I also think it would be easier if she could just call us who we are—her parents."

He gave her a kiss before saying, "Then I guess this is a good time as any…" his voice trailed off.

"Good time for what?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru knelt to one knee and opened a black velvet Jewelry box. "Usako, would you do me the pleasure in becoming my wife?"

Usagi's eyes dazzled at the beautiful diamond ring in front of her. "Is this for real? I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Mamoru chucked, "No, Usako, you're not dreaming."

Usagi jumped into Mamoru's arms and whispered nearly a thousand yeses into his ear.

"We should tell Chibiusa." Usagi smiled as she hopped back to her feet.

"Good Idea." He smirked.

The newly engaged couple walked up the steps, calling for Chibiusa.

"Yes?" the Moon princess responded.

"Mamo-chan and I have something to tell you." Usagi stated as she placed her hand upon Mamoru's chest.

"What is it?"

"We're getting married!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Really! That's great news! Wait until I tell Mama and Papa tomorrow!" Chibiusa smiled. "So, when are you going to get married? A week from now?"

"Ummmm….Well….Weddings take time to plan, Chibiusa. It probably won't be for at least three to six months." Usagi said. "But, I do know I want you to be my flower girl! Would you do that?"

"Uh-huh! Can they be pink flowers?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

"Of course! There is no such thing as a wedding without pink flowers!" Usagi clapped her hands together. "Mamo-chan, let's have a dinner party in two nights to tell all our friends!"

"Sounds fine, Usako. Oh, and I have a few errands I need to run, so you and Chibiusa have fun while I'm gone. Apparently my parents are coming to town so I have to have my apartment spic and span. But before that, I need to buy some more cleaning supplies."

"Wait…Your parents are coming? When!" Usagi asked, her eyes widening.

"Next Saturday. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, they don't know anything about Tuxedo Mask or the Sailor Scouts. It's probably best to keep it like that. I don't want them knowing I'm some reincarnated Earth Prince. That's the last thing they need to hear about. One more thing, let's make a deal, Chibiusa."

"Hm?"

"If you promise to be on your best behavior while they're visiting, once they're gone, you can call me Papa. Sound good?"

"Really! You'd let me do that!" Chibiusa exclaimed.

"If it means that much to you, yes. I would. I'm sure Usako wouldn't mind you calling her Mama either. I've got an idea, how about when you're referring to Queen Serenity; you call her your Moon Mama. But, don't start calling us Mama and Papa until after my parents, which are practically your grandparents, are gone because they'd have a heart attack and probably a stroke from all this future confusion. Deal?"

"Oh yes! Thank you! Thank you!" Chibiusa smiled ear to ear as she gave her "parents" a great, big hug.

"Alright, well, gotta go! See you two later!" Mamoru said as he left Usagi's apartment after giving her a quick kiss.

**~FEW HOURS LATER~**

"Do you think Moon Mama will be impressed with the skills I've learned?" Chibiusa asked as she pulled a pan of cookies out of the oven.

"Well, what have you learned? I'm sorry I haven't been able to come and see you train. I've been busy with my high school finals. Now that it's summer, I can help train with you and Mamo-chan."

"Really? That's cool! So, just wondering, are you and Mamo-chan going to get married after you go to college? Or are you two going to hit it off before college starts?"

"Well…I haven't really thought about it. Besides, because of being Sailor Moon, I doubt I'll even have time for college—at least right now." Usagi said with a little sadness.

"But times have been peaceful! Although I'm still small, I can fight in your stead if ever needed! That way, you can finally get on with your life!" Chibiusa exclaimed.

"It doesn't work that way, Sweetie. It wouldn't be fair to Ami, Mako-chan, Rei or Minako. They deserve a normal life too but if we're always called away at the time, college isn't worth it right now. Besides, Mamoru has a study job, so I can depend on him once we're married. Ami already has the medical knowledge to become a doctor like her mother and Mako-chan has decided to become a professional cook. Rei is needed at home for a shrine priestess so she can make her money that way. From what I hear, Minako is planning on going into singing. I've never heard her sing before but I bet she's good. All of us have lives ahead of us and neither of us needs college."

"Usagi! What about you? No offense but besides being Sailor Moon, what else do you have? We don't know when you two are getting married so what will happen before then?" Chibiusa asked.

"Well, I haven't told you this, because I didn't think it was really important but Mamo-chan has already told me that whatever I need, he's willing to buy. I haven't asked for much since I don't want to abuse that privilege, but he told me not to worry about money." Usagi replied as she cleaned the cookie pans. "I don't need a job because I'm happy being Sailor Moon. I love it! I mean, because there really isn't any more youma to fight, I might decide to take care of criminals. What do you think?"

"That sounds fun! Can we go somewhere so I can show you my skills? We can go to that park no one really goes to. Please!" Chibiusa begged. "I'll even let you have one of the cookies I made for Moon Mama."

"Fine! Deal! Let me write a note for Mamo-chan." Usagi said as she grabbed a piece of paper.

**At the Park**

"Alright, let's transform!" Usagi exclaimed.

Chibiusa nodded and screamed with Usagi, "MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

**(THIS IS WHERE I'D INSERT TRANSFORMATION VIDEOS IF I COULD ~_~ So, instead, please use your imagination or go to YouTube and Search it :])**

"Show me what you can do!" Sailor Moon shouted to Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Okay! But I'm not going to go easy!" Chibi Moon replied as her moon scepter materialized in her hand.

"I'm not asking for easy, kid! I want you to give me all you've got!"

"Okay; but would it be alright if I do this technique on a tree or something? It's pretty powerful!"

"That's fine. This is your show-off session." Sailor Moon replied.

"Alright." Sailor Mini Moon replied as she faced a tree about thirty feet from her.

"MOON TRIPLE TWILIGHT FLASH!" she hollered. Light flashed from her moon scepter and traveled three times as fast as a normal Moon Twilight Flash.

The tree blew up and knocked Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon off of their feet.

SM: O.O

"Sorry…Maybe that was a little bit strong. Mamo-chan did only tell me to use it if all else fails."

"Yeah…That may be for the best." Sailor Moon replied. "Did Mamo-chan teach you any fighting techniques?"

"Mhmm! He told me to punch with my palm rather than my fist."

"That's good advice. It'll reduce the amount of force on your knuckles and prevent the chance of breaking them." Sailor Moon replied.

"Wanna see?"

"Sure!" Sailor Moon replied as she positioned herself.

"Last chance to get out of this!" Sailor Chibi Moon stated.

"Hah! As if!"

"Alright! Here I come!" Sailor Chibi Moon shouted before launching herself towards Sailor Moon.

**After Thirty Minutes of Fighting Nonstop  
**

"Mamo-chan taught you well! You really pack a punch!" Usagi said as she opened her apartment door.

"Yeah…He doesn't like to go easy on me. I kinda like it though it's sometimes annoying because there are just sometimes I wanna take a break."

"I hear ya. After a session like that, I'm wiped! My bum hurts from landing on it."

"That was funny!" Chibiusa laughed. "Well, after dinner I guess I should pack some things."

"Good plan."

**The Next Morning**

"Remember what I've taught you, Chibiusa." Mamoru said after hugging her.

"Yup! I won't forget! Promise! Moon Mama will be proud of ya! Oh, and I'm gonna tell Mama and Papa the news about you two! They'll be excited!"

"I'm sure they will." Usagi stated. "Now, you'll be back tomorrow morning, right?"

"Sure will! I won't want to miss that dinner you two are throwing!"

"And we wouldn't want to start it without you either!" Usagi smiled.

"Well, bye! I'll be back soon!" Chibiusa said before disappearing into the thirteenth century.

"She is quite the handful, isn't she?" Mamoru laughed.

"Yeah but, remember, she's our future daughter." Usagi replied.

"She's practically our daughter now." Mamoru laughed as he wrapped his arm around Usagi.

"Yes…She is." Usagi replied as she leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked back to her apartment to wait for Chibiusa's return.

**Keiko Fujiwara—**

**Well, how was that for a first chapter?**

**This is my first SM Ffic so please be considerate :**

**Pink Lilac—Youth and Acceptance**

**I chose this for the first chapter's name because Chibiusa, though 6 years older, is still the size of a young child yet she has finally (after 900 years) accepted her youthfulness. **

**Also, just wondering, anyone who has the new SM books, is your volume 5 smeared like mine? O.o**


	2. Pink Heather

**秒ごとにカウン****ト**

**Every Second Counts**

**恵子藤****原**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**DISCLAIMER FOR CURRENT AND FUTURE CHAPTERS: **

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

**Chapter Two: **

**~Pink Heather~**

Many things have changed in the thirteenth century since her mother's request to train with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. For one: Neo Queen Serenity used the power of the Moon Chrystal to revive Sailor Pluto since she's been a loyal guardian thus far. Whenever Chibiusa ever asked her mother why she revived Sailor Pluto, her mother would always say something about no one else wanted the job but she knew different. She knew her mother better than that. Sailor Pluto was Chibiusa's only friend besides Diana in the thirteenth century and the queen didn't want to see Chibiusa upset.

Secondly) the kingdom has grown exponentially. New rooms were added to the kingdom because, unlike Sailor Moon's time, her time is going through a rough war. Nothing has threatened the kingdom yet but other galaxies and planets were being destroyed as each second passes and more and more habitants of those galaxies are finding their way to the Moon Kingdom, seeking refuge.

Her mother, of course, refused to turn down any aliens and therefore, ordered for the kingdom to be built upon. She expects the reason her mother wants her training is because she will be needed when the war does come.

"Small Lady! The queen has been expecting you!" Sailor Pluto stated as Chibiusa appeared from Time-Space.

"I know, Plu-chan. I woke up late this morning. I'll tell her my regards when I arrive in her presence." Chibiusa replied as she entered the door to the kingdom. "I'll be back once this assessment and what not is over. Remind me to tell you some good news then, 'kay?"

"Alright. I will." Sailor Pluto smiled as she saw the pink-haired child disappear through the gate.

Chibiusa found her way to her room and dressed into her formal gown. It was necessary, for some unknown reason, for her to wear her princess gown when in the presence of her parents. She thinks it has to do with purity and what not but she never really asked; only did what was expected of her.

She placed the plate of cookies on her dresser and told her maid to take them to the kitchen. When the maid left, she felt a furry sensation rubbing against her leg.

"Hi Diana!"

"Small Lady, did you hear the queen is putting together a Space Force larger than any one before? All of the aliens are willing to fight for the kingdom if the Dark Rangers try to invade." Diana said as she rubbed her head against Chibiusa's leg.

"Really? Does she need the Sailor Scouts from Usagi's time?"

"Well, she has the Sailor Scouts from this century but even if she wanted the past Sailor Scouts to help, you know the rules about doubles in one time period."

"Right. Well, I better go see Mama. We both know she doesn't like waiting." Chibiusa said before leaving her room. 'What will I do once training is done? If I have to come here, I'll miss Usagi and Mamo-chan…but then again, I have Mama and Papa. Gosh! Why did I have to time travel in the first place?'

"Small Lady? Is that you?" her mother asked as Chibiusa opened the throne room doors.

"Yes, Mama. It is me."

"Good. Now, I know you have good news to tell me, correct?"

"H-how did you—Oh right, because she was you about 9.1 centuries ago. By the way, Mama, if she was you nearly 9.1 centuries ago and I'm 900; that would mean I would be born around Usagi's time, right?"

"That is correct."

"So if that's true, why are we in the 13th Silver Millennium instead of the 9th or so?" Chibiusa asked.

"Small Lady, did you not been paying attention to your Silver Millennium history lessons when you were about 600?"

"I may have fallen asleep during those lectures…" Chibiusa silently laughed.

"The start of the true Silver Millennium was when Queen Serenity, my original mother, ruled the Lunactic kingdom. She was ruler for almost 18 centuries but a calamity happened. She used what was left of the Chrystal to give everyone, except her, second lives—the Sailor Scouts you know today. After her death, Luna and Artemis ensured the survival of the Silver Millennium by locating the Sailor Scouts. After the destruction of the late Queen Serenity, a new age was formed called the Neo Silver Millennium. After four hundred years, it was shortened to Silver Millennium since it was no longer considered new. That is why we are the thirteenth Silver Millennium rather than the 9th. It took 400 years for Luna and Artemis to find us."

"Ohhhhhh! I finally get it. Well, although you may already know, Usagi and Mamoru are getting married!"

Queen Serenity laughed. "I know, sweetie."

"Mama? What's gonna happen once I'm done training? Will I still be able to see Usagi and the rest of them?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Why not! They're my best of friends!"

"Small Lady, come here. I need to discuss something very important with you."

"What about my assessment?"

"That's not as important as what I'm about to say." Queen Serenity stated as Chibiusa crawled into her lap.

"Usagi Small Lady Serenity, one day, you are to be my heir to the throne. You know you have a lot of responsibility in your future, right?" the queen asked as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Y-yes, Mama. I do. But that's not going to be for a long time, right?"

"Remember what I taught you when you were younger? That life is a funny thing. You are given it but it can be taken away unexpectedly if not careful. Remember that?"

"Yes."

"Small Lady, I'm not going to be the queen forever and nor your father as the king. Although we've gained immortality; our lives can still be taken."

"I don't understand, Mama."

"Listen, sweetie, very carefully. Immortality does not cloak you from death. It is merely an aide for life. Immortality only prevents death from natural causes and eternal youth. Understand so far?"

"Yes, Mama."

"So, even if your father, I or anyone else who has gained immortality cannot die of natural causes, we can still die if murdered. If that ever happens, you must be ready to take on the throne. If it doesn't happen, then, if you ever grow to the body of a woman and/ or I decide to step down as queen, you will be crowned. Being queen is not an easy job, Small Lady. You should know that because being a princess isn't easy either. When you're done training with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kame, I need you back here to defend the kingdom with the Sailor Scouts of this time. After that, you will need to learn the duties of a queen so you can be ready if ever the time comes."

"I understand, Mama. But I'm gonna miss them!"

"I know you will, sweetie, but remember they're all here! Since you're visit, the 13th Century's Sailor Scout's memory has been rewired and all remember you. Even I remember meeting you 9 centuries ago. Albeit it sounds strange, we still spent time together." The queen smiled as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Really? They all remember me?"

"Yes, Small Lady. They do." She smiled.

"Then why do you and Papa call me Small Lady instead of Chibiusa?"

"Because, when you were born, we hadn't met you yet. Since you've been time traveling, we now remember you even though you weren't initially there in our original memories. Small Lady, does talking about the past and present and/or present and future always cause a headache?"

"Yes, Mama. It does...That's why I had asked Usagi and Mamo-chan if I could call them Mama and Papa as well. I thought it would ease the confusion. They're letting me as soon as Mamo-chan's parents leave town."

"I'm glad to hear that but now, I must tell you something very important that effects all of us." Queen Serenity said.

"What, Mama?"

"Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity, I am about to give you a very important mission. May I have your word that you will not, under any circumstance, tell anyone about this mission?"

"Yes, Mama. You have my word."

"Alright. Now, listen very carefully because I will only say this once."

"Okay."

"When you return to Usagi's era, you must succeed in this mission. Because of your appearance, Usagi and Mamoru's wedding has been pushed back a few years. If you never showed up when you did, they would have married a few years ago, prior to the present of Usagi's time. Since that is not the case, the date of your conception is drawing near and must occur. Remember the date of October 30th of the current year in Usagi's time. That is a very important date because if your conception does not happen on that very date, you will cease to exist."

"What! Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, Small Lady, I am. Heed my words, if you succeed in this mission, you may be able to remain in that era until the date of your birth, June 30th in the following year. Promise me you will succeed in this mission."

"I'll have to! I promise! I promise! I don't want to disappear, Mama!" she started to cry.

"Hush, Small Lady. Because of this new assignment, you have three weeks to accomplish this task. At the end of each week, I want you to report to me and tell me of your progress, okay?"

"Yes, Mama. I understand. Would you like me to go back now?"

"Yes. Time is of the essence, Small Lady. You must push their wedding up! If you cannot do that, you must have them sleep together the night of your conception. Can I trust you with this mission, Small Lady?"

"Y-yes, Mama. May I see Papa before I go back?" Chibiusa asked with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Yes. But hurry and be strong, Small Lady! I have faith in you! Good luck!"

"Bye, Mama! See you in a week!" Chibiusa exclaimed as she hopped off her mother's lap and went to find her father.

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

"Papa!" Chibiusa exclaimed as she saw her father in his meditation room.

"Small Lady? Is that really you?"

"Mhmm! I visited because Mama requested me to. She gave me a mission but I can't tell you what it is." Chibiusa stated.

"I already know, Small Lady. Your mother and I have already discussed it. We have our utmost faith in you, sweet daughter. You will succeed because you are, in fact, the future ruler of the kingdom."

"Papa, was I wrong to travel back in time?"

"Of course not! You were a brave girl and did exactly what should have been done! If you hadn't traveled back in time when you did, your mother may be still under that spell." King Endymion said as he patted his daughter's head.

"Oh. Right. Well, I guess I should be going. Bye Papa!" she said as she gave her father a huge hug.

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

"Plu-chan! I'm back!" Chibiusa exclaimed as she ran towards her friend.

"That was a fast assessment, Small Lady!" Sailor Pluto said, surprised.

"Yeah but Mama wants me to go back now. I'm seeing her in a week because of something we've discussed. I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything about it. I would if I could but I promised Mama I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Then I shall not ask you about the matter. What exciting news did you want to tell me earlier?"

"Oh! Usagi and Mamo-chan are getting married!" Chibiusa smiled and added, "Which, there's a dinner party tomorrow and I wanna help Usagi with it. Bye, Plu-chan! I'll see you next week!"

And she was gone.

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

"I doubt anyone would eat those, Usako! They're completely burnt." Mamoru chuckled.

"Well, excuse me for not being the perfect cook! If you want to eat them so badly, you cook them yourself!" Usagi shouted.

"Just invite people first. I'm sure Makoto-san won't mind cooking the meal to save her dear friends' lives." Mamoru smirked.

"Fine! Then you call her! Hmph!" Usagi started to stomp to her room like a small child when, Chibiusa, fell right on top of her.

"Hi! I'm back!" Chibiusa exclaimed as she hopped onto her feet.

"That was quick…" Mamoru stated.

"Well, Mama only—" remembering what her mother had told her, she changed the subject by looking at a rack of charred rolls. "What are those? Those aren't for the party, are they?"

"Not at all. Usako was only practicing her cooking skills. Luckily in the future, we have cooks."

"I heard that, Mister!" Usagi stated as she peeled herself off of the kitchen floor.

"It was a joke, Usako! Honestly! Well, I'm going to make those calls now!" Mamoru said before zooming towards the furthest phone away from Usagi.

"Well, you two sound like you're married already. Why not just get married tomorrow!" Chibiusa cut to the chase.

"Chibiusa, do you know how long it takes to prepare a wedding?" Usagi asked as she scrapped the char off of the rack and into the garbage.

"Well, I just thought that if you two loved each other that much, it wouldn't mattered how you two got married or where and what not. In fact, Mamo-chan's parents are coming what, in a few days right?"

"Yes….?"

"Well, when are they leaving?"

"Mamo-chan said they planned on a week but decided on three or so weeks. Why?" Usagi stated with a skeptical look.

"Well, wouldn't it make sense to get married while they're still in town? That way you don't have to worry about expenses later on. You two should marry on October 30th! Then you can have a passionate night of romance!"

"Wha—how do you know about 'nights of romance'?" Usagi asked as her face turned red.

"Well, hello! I wasn't born yesterday, you know." Chibiusa stated, offended. "I'll make all the arrangements for you. October 30th it is!"

The pink-haired mini moon girl ran out the door faster than Usagi could blink. "What's gotten into her?"

"Who?" Mamoru asked as he walked back into the room.

"Chibiusa…She's insisting…no demanding we marry on October 30th. She said it is most convenient since your parents would be in town."

"Indeed it would be…"

"HELLO! I CAN'T CREATE A WEDDING IN THREE WEEKS!" Usagi shouted.

"Yes, I know it is rather short noticed but I feel like there's something she isn't telling us. Like, why the 30th and not earlier or before."

"Well…I don't know…but she's certainly up to something."

"I agree…So, do you want to get married then? I mean, Chibiusa practically gave us her blessing and obviously wants us to be a family faster than we would have liked…but, since the little bugger is from the future, I think we should trust her on this and marry in 3 weeks." Mamoru stated as he took Usagi's hand in his.

"Fine then tomorrow we have lots of work to do."

"I bet." Mamoru said before taking Usagi's lips in his. 'Even if we have a little girl to deal with, it is nice to be alone every once in a while.' He thought.

'Just what is that brat plotting?' Usagi thought before succumbing to Mamoru's lips.

Chibiusa decided to let Usagi and Mamoru plan their wedding on that date but she was going to keep a very big eye on them and make sure EVERYTHING GOES PERFECTLY RIGHT so she can be conceived.

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

**Keiko Fujiwara: Well? What do you think? **

**More to come! **

**Pink Heather—"Good Luck"**


	3. Pink Gillyflower

**秒ごとにカウン****ト**

**Every Second Counts**

**恵子藤****原**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**DISCLAIMER FOR CURRENT AND FUTURE CHAPTERS: **

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**

**A/N: Usagi's apartment is more of a condo than an apartment! Thought I should clear this up! :)**

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

**Chapter Three: **

**Pink Gillyflower**

"Oh Mako-chan! You really came through! The dinner was lovely!" Usagi exclaimed after wiping her face with her napkin.

"Thanks Usagi. Okay, so we've eaten everything on the table including the dessert. We all know you have something you're hiding and we want you to spill!" Makoto stated as she gave Usagi and intimidating look.

Usagi glanced at Mamoru, noticed his nod and then looked back at her group of friends. "Well, Mamo-chan and I are getting married." She lifted her left hand to show them her beautiful diamond engagement ring.

The girls screamed in excitement as they gathered around to see her band closer.

Chibiusa then said, "So, you two getting married on October 30th! Please say you will!"

"October 30th?" Rei shouted in disbelief, "That's only short of 3 weeks away! How will Usagi pull off a wedding by then?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell her." Usagi stated.

Mamoru stood up and said, "Well, I'm going to go let you girls talk. I'm going to find Motoki and hang out somewhere."

"Okay!" Usagi replied, too engaged with the girls around her.

"Luna! Artemis! Wanna go upstairs and play a game? Let's let Usagi and the rest of them talk for a while." Chibiusa said, literally giving the cats no choice but to come with her as she grabbed them.

Minako waited for Chibiusa to shut her door before asking, "So what's with Chibiusa wanting you and Mamoru to marry on October 30th?"

"I don't know. Beats me. But we may consider that brat's request because Mamo-chan's parents will be in town." Usagi said.

"So how did Chibiusa's assessment go?" Ami asked.

"Dunno. She didn't tell us like she normally does. She was about to but got distracted by my—well by something and changed the subject. We assumed she forgot to go back to her thoughts so we left it alone."

"Do you think Luna or Artemis might know what she's up to?" Rei asked.

"Probably not. Ever since Luna and Artemis have been hanging out more, Chibiusa and I haven't seen them too much. So I doubt she has had time to talk to them." Usagi replied. She noticed Ami drawing some figures on her notepad and added, "What'cha writing, Ami?"

"Oh…Nothing…Just doing some rough calculations that could possibly be the reason for Chibiusa's request.

"Which say…?" Minako asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all…My theory didn't pan out." Ami replied but thought, 'So that's why she's keen on them marrying sooner than later.'

"Ami? You look deep in thought." Makoto said.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Must have zoned out for a second. But see! All back! Now, if you excuse me, I have something I would like to ask Chibiusa about." The blue-haired teen said before running up the stairs in a hurry.

"She always has been a strange girl." Minako said as all four were staring up the stairs.

"Yeah…" Usagi agreed.

"Well, if you're calling Ami strange, what makes Usagi?" Rei laughed.

"Hey! I resent that! I'm totally normal besides the fact I'm actually the princess of the moon." Usagi defended herself.

"Oh. Right. I guess we're all a bit strange….in our own way…" Makoto replied.

"Yeah…." They all agreed.

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

_Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Chibiusa shouted as she finished dressing Luna up.

"Hello, Chibiusa, it's me, Ami." Ami said.

"Oh, hello. Thought you were Usagi." She said.

"I have a few questions, is that okay?"

"Sure. What are they?"

"Well, I was told you are insisting for Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun to be married on October 30th, care to tell me why?"

"Sorry…As much as I want to, I can't. Moon Mama told me not to."

"I see. What if I guessed?"

"Ummmm…..I don't know. I can't say if you are right or wrong because Moon Mama told me that no matter the situation, I cannot tell a single soul." Chibiusa said.

"Oh. Well, could you blink once for yes and twice for no? Technically you aren't saying anything."

"I guess….but if you are right in whatever you are thinking, you cannot tell a soul either! You must swear!"

"Don't worry, Chibiusa, your word will be safe with me."

"Okay…Well what do you wanna know, Ami-chan?"

"Well, I remember when you first came to us, you made sure we knew your birthday—January 30th, if I remember correctly."

"Yup. That's true."

"Well, I did the math and realized that you're birth year should be next January. If that's so, this October 30th will be the appropriate time for your conception. Is that why you are pushing Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun to marry?"

'Wow! She is the smartest!' Chibiusa thought as she blinked once.

"Then I can promise you that I will help you to the best of my ability, Chibiusa. You have a good night, okay?"

"'Kay! Tell Usagi to put the wedding on the 30th! Either that or sooner!"

"I will do my best, Chibiusa." Ami said before leaving.

Suddenly it was Luna's turn to talk. "Chibiusa! How dare you give even the slightest clue about your mission given by your mother! You've disobeyed the queen!"

"Oh hush, Luna. Moon Mama told me not to tell anyone. And, if you think about it, I didn't. Ami simply guessed and I merely confirmed her suspicions. So sue me!" Chibiusa explained.

"Your mother will not be happy to hear of this! Tell her, Artemis!" Luna steamed.

"Don't look at me! I was busy cleaning my fur! I didn't hear a thing!" Artemis said, earning a glare from Luna.

"See! Even Artemis didn't hear anything!" Chibiusa stated.

Chibiusa decided to go back downstairs and stopped when she heard, "You think I should marry either on or before October 30th? Why, Ami?"

"Oh! You know! I bet you're just so anxious to have an intimate night with Mamoru-kun that you can't possibly wait longer than 3 weeks!" Ami exclaimed with a blush creeping on her face.

Usagi thought for a moment before her mind entered La La Land as her finger subconsciously began drawing circles on the table.

Rei gave Usagi a nice tap on the head to wake her from her daydream and said, "Well? You going to get married then or not?"

"I'll have to talk to Mamo-chan about it. I mean, it is our wedding after all but I'll see what I can do." Usagi stated.

Chibiusa took this time to walk down the steps, saying, "Can I have some more ice cream, Mako-chan?"

"Of course!" the sailor of Jupiter exclaimed; hopping out of her seat to serve Chibiusa another bowl of ice cream.

"Yay! You're homemade ice cream is the best!"

"Why thank you, Chibiusa!"

"You're welcome!" Chibiusa said while stuffing her face with ice cream.

"Chibiusa! A princess never stuffs her face! Show some decorum!" Usagi reprimanded.

"Says the one who is always swallowing everything in sight." Minako chuckled.

"Hey! I'm going to be future queen! I eat how I want!"

"Don't worry guys. Mama will learn her manners. I have them; I just don't like executing them. She actually has to take lessons from a professional."

The scouts snickered at the thought of Usagi taking lessons on mannerisms.

"Hey! Don't laugh at that! At least I swallowed my pride to take them!" Usagi chimed in.

"At least you have the big mouth for it." Rei added.

"I resent that! Humph! Maybe I won't invite you to my wedding." Usagi twisted her body and pointed her nose into the air.

The girls immediately begged for forgiveness. "We're sorry, Future Queen Serenity! We'll never make fun of you ever again!"

"Hah! As if! You guys will find anyway to laugh at my behind." Usagi stated.

"That maybe so but we're still your best of friends." Minako said.

"Correction: We're her only friends." Rei said.

Usagi's head slumped. "Fine! I'll invite you guys back to the wedding. But ONLY so I can look good! I don't want to look like I have no social life!"

The girls laughed until all of them were sprawled on the floor, fast asleep.

The only one still awake was Chibiusa. 'How am I gonna get them to get married in time?'

**PINK GILLYFLOWER emphasizes on the importance of Chibiusa's friendship with the Sailor Scouts.**


	4. Buttercup

**秒ごとにカウン****ト**

**Every Second Counts**

**恵子藤****原**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

**Chapter Four: **

**Buttercup**

"So what do you think we should do, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked while she and Mamoru were on their way to pick up Mamoru's parents from the airport.

"I was thinking and well, since you and I have everyone we would ever want at the wedding, why don't we marry sooner than October 30th?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking in three days."

"THREE DAYS! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A DRESS!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Well you and the girls can go shopping tomorrow and the guys and I can go today when we get back."

"You really want to get married in three days?"

"Yes! Absolutely! Besides, I already made an appointment with a small chapel. The only opening they had was in three days for the next three years. So, I booked it. We can always cancel and find somewhere else if three days won't suit you." Mamoru said.

"No! Three days is perfect! Besides, If need be I can always transform into Princess Serenity."

Usagi: ^_^

"And if I have to, I'll transform into Endymion. Hey, have you told your parents yet?"

"Ehhhhhh….Heh Heh Heh….Funny you should ask that….I was…erm…I was going to get to that eventually." Usagi laughed nervously.

"Usako…You told me you were going to go tell them yesterday…"

"I know…I just thought we could tell them together. In fact, why don't you, your parents and I go see them before going to your apartment?"

"Alright…That might be for the best." Mamoru stated.

"Okay." Usagi replied nervously.

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

"Hi Mom! Dad! How was the flight?" Mamoru asked as he took the backs from the Chiba couple.

"It was too noisy." His father replied.

"Minoru! Stop complaining! Get used to technology. It'll be there for some time." His mother replied. Suddenly she saw Usagi and changed her tone, "Usagi-chan! How are you! It's been a while!"

"I'm well! In fact, I feel great! School has been easy enough. It is senior year after all."

"I'm glad." Mrs. Chiba said.

"Thanks."

Mamoru opened the trunk and threw the back over the back seat and heard an "OW!" come from the car.

"What the—Were you back there the whole time Chibiusa?" Mamoru asked as he looked above the seat.

"Yeah! And you shouldn't go over so many bumps recklessly! It wasn't easy stowing away!" Chibiusa replied.

The pink-haired little bunny girl hopped out of the back and said, "Hi Usagi!"

"Chibiusa! Whe—How? Were you back there all this time?"

"Jeez! Is that all you grownups ever ask?" Chibiusa said before deepening her squeaky voice and impersonated Mamoru and Usagi with her hands on her swaying hips, "Were you back there all this time?" and back to her normal voice, "Honestly, you two need to grow brains. OF COURSE I was back there the whole time! How else would I be here? I can't fly ya know!"

"Ummm…Mamoru…Who is this little girl?" Mrs. Chiba asked.

"Oh! She's Usagi's cousin—Chibiusa! She started living with Usagi when she moved into her own apartment on her parents' expense."

"Such impudence! A child should know better than to ride without a seatbelt!" his father said.

"Excuse me!" Chibiusa exclaimed. "I'll have you know I'm actually nine hundr—" Before Chibiusa could finish, Usagi covered her mouth and said, "Jeez! Kids these days! Such wild imaginations! Isn't that right, Chibiusa?"

Chibiusa nodded her head as Usagi released her mouth.

The Chiba family glanced at his son who was laughing nervously.

"We can tell they're related. The little one is just as spunky as Usagi." His mother muttered to his father.

"I agree."

The group entered the car and left for Tokyo. 'Well…that went well…kinda…' Mamoru thought as he drove them.

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

When Mamoru parked in front of Usagi's parents' home, his mother asked, "Mamoru, why are we here?"

"Oh…Yeah…Usagi wanted to tell her parents something before I drop her off at her apartment. You two should come to. Don't know how long we'll stay." Mamoru stated as he turned off the ignition. Usagi and Chibiusa were the first ones out the car and they ran to the door. Usagi rang the doorbell and her mother opened it.

"Mama!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Usagi! What are you doing here? Oh! I see you brought Chibiusa as well!"

"Yeah…Well…She just couldn't seem to stay away." Usagi said as she mentally stated, 'literally.'

"Hi!" Chibiusa exclaimed. "Oh by the way, in case they ask, I'm Usagi's cousin! Are the coloring books where they were the last time we visited?"

"Yep! I've even added to the collection for you, Chibiusa."

"Yay! Well I'm gonna go to Usagi's old room and color while you talk grown-up stuff." Chibiusa said before racing to the stairs.

"What does she mean by grown-up stuff?" Usagi's mother asked.

"Well…I brought a few other people." Usagi said as she pointed behind her.

"Usagi…what's going on?"

"Just wait til we get inside, kay?"

"Alright. This better be good. Wait, you're not pregnant are you?"

"What! No! That's not it at all!" Usagi stammered in embarrassment.

"Oh…Good. Well, alright, I'll go get your father. Your brother is out on a date so we can tell him whatever you're going to tell us later."

"Um…Okay."

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

"Okay, Usagi. You and Mamoru have gathered us here for 20 minutes and yet you two haven't said anything! What's going on?" Usagi's mother asked.

"Oh…Alright. I was trying to build up anticipation but I can see you all are growing impatient."

"Just tell us already!" The four shouted.

"Okay! Okay! Why don't you say it, Mamo-chan!" Usagi said.

"Just show them!" Mamoru said as he looked towards her finger.

"Oh. Right." She replied before showing the group the ring on her finger.

Usagi's mother squealed with joy as Mamoru's parents congratulated him. Usagi's father didn't say anything.

"Dear, aren't you happy for Usagi?"

"I am, but," he said as he sniffed, "This means my little girl is all grown up!"

"Awww…Daddy! I'll always be your girl! But I'm Mamoru's woman!"

Usagi: ~_0

Her father then said, "I don't know if that's supposed to make me feel any better or any worse."

"There…There…" Usagi's mother patted his back. "So when's the wedding?"

"Oh…Well…About that…3 Days." Usagi said softly.

"Hmm? I didn't hear you, darling."

"Three days." Usagi said louder.

Everyone not Usagi or Mamoru: O.O

"THREE DAYS?"

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

**I know, cliffy, but hey, there needs to be one every once and a while, right?**

Buttercup represents Chibiusa's childishness in this chapter :)


	5. Pink Carnation

**秒ごとにカウン****ト**

**Every Second Counts**

**恵子藤****原**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

**Chapter Five: **

**Pink Carnation**

**ATTENTION! BIG WHOOPS!**

**I SAID IN A PREVIOUS CHAPTER THAT CHIBIUSA'S BDAY WAS JANUARY 30****th****…I WAS WRONG! **

**IT IS, AS SAID IN CHAPTER 2: JUNE 30****th****! **

**.**

"Chibiusa, time for bed." Usagi said.

"Usagi, why were your parents not happy that you're planning a wedding in three days?"

"They just think Mamo-chan and I are rushing things. That's perfectly alright. In fact, because I want my mother to be happy, I told Mamo-chan to cancel the wedding date."

"What! Why! You've gotta get married! The sooner, the better!" Chibiusa shouted.

"Chibiusa! What has gotten into you? Why the push!"

"I can't tell you. I wish I could! But I can't! I'm sworn to secrecy by Moon Mama." Chibiusa said as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "Moon Mama will be furious if I tell you anything! You just gotta trust me! Okay? You need to make plans as soon as possible!"

Usagi sat down next to Chibiusa and wrapped her arms around her future daughter. "I don't understand what's going on, but I'll put my trust in you, Chibiusa. Okay? I'll talk to Mamo-chan tomorrow and see if he can find a place for us to marry before or on the 30th. Okay, sweetie?"

Chibiusa nodded. "Thanks. You're the best, Mama." She laid her head on Usagi's shoulder. Suddenly a thought came to her. "Say….I thought Mamo-chan was an orphan…"

"He is…I mean, he was."

"Then why does he have parents?"

"His parents are his adoptive parents. When Mamo-chan was 4 or so, his parents died in a crash and he suffered from memory loss. Luckily, in due time, he regained his memory and soon after he was released from the hospital, he was adopted into the Chiba family."

"Ah. I see. Well, his parents are very stern, if you ask me."

"I didn't and we're going to love them no matter what. Am I right?"

Chibiusa sighed and nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good…Now have you brushed your teeth?"

"Yup." She smiled, showing her pearly whites.

Usagi walked over to her dresser and pulled out her favorite silver brush. She then returned to Chibiusa and pulled out her pink buns. She pressed the bristles to Chibiusa's head and began brushing.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Not so hard, Usagi! That hurts!"

"Chibiusa, when was the last time you brushed your hair?"

"I don't know…Maybe last week?"

"Last week! No wonder you have so many knots! You should brush your hair every morning and night!"

"Yeah but it's hard enough getting my hair into the bunny buns. Brushing it just takes too much time!"

"As it should! Chibiusa, hasn't your mother—I mean me, my future self—ever tell you that a woman's hair is the most prized possession a woman can have?"

"A few times…But I never brushed my hair…Mama always did it for me."

"Well, if you didn't want to brush your hair, why didn't you ask me to? I would have been more than happy to brush your hair every morning and night."

"I don't want to burden you, Usagi! You're Sailor Moon! You don't have time to brush my hair morning and night!" Chibiusa stated.

"Chibiusa, you're never a burden to me. You know, growing up, I've always wished I had a younger sister to brush her hair. But, as you can tell, I don't."

"Yeah, you've got me instead! I'm better than a sister! I'm your daughter!" Chibiusa smiled.

"Yeah… you are better than a sister." Usagi replied as she continued to run the brush through Chibiusa's pink locks.

"Usagi? Why am I still little? Moon Mama says that one day, she'll have to give up the throne…I don't want to become queen while I'm still little!"

"I'm sure you'll sprout one day, squirt! And when you do, you'll be a very beautiful queen."

"You think so?"

"Of course! After all, you DO take after my divine beauty!" Usagi laughed.

Chibiusa rolled her eyes and said, "Are you done brushing my hair?"

"Almost." Usagi replied as she stroked the last strand. "You know, Chibiusa, if you kept your hair brushed as often as I do, your hair will shine like the moon."

"Really?" Chibiusa asked.

"Mhmm! Now, off to your room. Okay?" Usagi stated.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Chibiusa asked. 'If Usagi and Mamoru don't end up sleeping together by the 30th, I want to spend as much time with them as possible.'

"Alright. Hey, what do you have to do tomorrow? Anything?" Usagi asked as she pulled the sheets down to the end of her bed.

"Oh…Um….Nothing I think…. Moon Mama doesn't need to see me for another week."

"A week? I thought it was every month!"

"Oh…Yeah…I forgot to tell you….Moon Mama has requested I see her once a week. She doesn't need me to train at the moment so it isn't like I have to train with Mamo-chan every day."

"Oh…okay…Well, how about you, Mamo-chan and I go out on a picnic in the park? Hm?"

"Usagi! Mamo-chan's parents are in town! He might have plans for them!"

"Oh. Right. Well maybe we all can go! After that, I'll let Mamo-chan spend the afternoon with his parents while you and I can go to the zoo. How does that sound?"

"Really?"

"Yup! Now, time for bed, Chibiusa!" Usagi laughed before grabbing her "daughter" and pulling her into the bed.

"Goodnight Usagi!" Chibiusa smiled as she snuggled against Usagi's chest.

"Goodnight my little munchkin." Usagi whispered as she kissed the pink haired mini moon's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

The two fell into a deep slumber, both dreaming wonderful dreams filled with bliss.

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

**A shortish chapter, but sweet. Thought it was necessary to end it here. **

Pink Carnation represents Usagi's love for Chibiusa :)


	6. White Heather

**秒ごとにカウン****ト**

**Every Second Counts**

**恵子藤****原**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

**Chapter Six: **

**White Heather**

**Wow…Just finished watching the fifth season to Sailor Moon and found out that they are REDOING the Anime! Now, I don't know what all that entails but I hope they actually stick to the books more than they really did!**

Anyhoo…

**Enjoy!**

"_Hi Usagi! I'm back from the future!"_

"_Hello, Chibiusa! How was the future? Grand as always?"_

"_Well, everything is as it has always been. Moon Mama had a worried look on her face, though."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Well, she kept on hugging me and telling me she loves me. Like I don't know that already!"_

"_Well, maybe it was a spur of the moment kind of thing."_

"_Maybe…" Chibiusa replied. _

"_What did you say?" Usagi asked with a confused look. _

"_I said, "Maybe.""_

"_Chibiusa, I can't hear a word you're saying! Speak up!"_

"_I SAID MAYBE! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?" _

"_Why can't I hear you? I can hear myself! Chibiusa, what's going on?" _

_Chibiusa gasped. Could this be what her mother told her about? She recalled there being strange side effects as it neared her conception. 'Wait? What day is it?' She rushed to the calendar and stared at the circled date. "OH NO!" she screamed inaudibly. 'How long was I gone? It's already October 30__th__! I'm doomed!' She started to run back to Usagi but no matter how far she thought she ran, her distance wasn't closing in. _

"_Chibiusa! Your legs! They're disappearing! What's going on?" Usagi shrieked. _

_Usagi ran towards Chibiusa and tried to wrap her arms around her daughter's faded lining. "Don't go Chibiusa!" _

"_Usagi! Help me!" Chibiusa tried to scream._

"_Chibiusa! I won't let you go!" Usagi screamed as loud as she could. _

"_I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPEAR!" Chibiusa managed to scream passed her vocal barrier. _

"_I've got you, Chibiusa! Nothing's going to happen!"_

_Suddenly Chibiusa felt very light. "PLEASE! I DID MY BEST! I DON'T WANT TO GO! HELP ME! HELP ME!  
HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP MEEEEEEEE!" _she screamed before her sweaty body flung forward during the still of the night.

"Chibiusa! Are you alright?" Usagi asked as she turned on the light.

"Huh? I'm still here?"

"Of course you are! Chibiusa, what's going on? You were having a nightmare!"

"I-I can't tell you!"

Chibiusa, I'm still your mother even though I haven't had you yet. I care for you and when I hear you screaming in the middle of the night, it breaks my heart. Something is obviously bothering you."

"You don't understand, Usagi! Moon Mama made me swear to oath! I cannot break it, no matter what!" Chibiusa shouted in defense.

Usagi sighed. "You're right. A promise between mother and daughter is more important than any promise in the world. But, Chibiusa, please remember that I'm here for you. I may not currently be the Neo Queen of Chrystal Tokyo but I still love you as if you were my daughter of this time. I know there's something important your mother wishes to keep from me, as well as Mamo-chan, and if it is so important to keep this promise, I will not beg you any further."

Chibiusa buried her head into Usagi's chest and said, "I'm scared, Usagi…I'm really scared."

"I promise you, Chibiusa, I will not let anything happen to you. Okay?"

Chibiusa nodded and snuggled as tight as she could with Usagi. Usagi reached over and turned off the lamp, whispering, "Goodnight, my princess."

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

"Where's Chibiusa?" Mamoru asked as he walked into Usagi's apartment.

"She wanted to visit my parents for a while to get her mind off of things. Mamo-chan, I'm worried about her."

"How so?"

"She woke up screaming last night from a nightmare!"

"Really? Did she tell you what it was about!" Mamoru's eyes widened.

"She didn't have to. She kept on screaming for someone to help her—that she didn't want to disappear."

"Is she worried that she won't be able to come here anymore?" Mamoru asked.

"No. I don't think that's it. You see, she knew there would be a day when she would have to return to the future. Once her mother, or rather my future self, requests her to stay, she will have to return to her home. So, I don't think she's worried about leaving the past. I think it's deeper than that and I am going to find out."

"How are going to do that, Usako?"

"Easy. I'm going to ask Sailor Pluto to take me to the future. I know I won't be able to stay for long in that time period but I want to get my point across." Usagi stated as she pulled on her jacket.

"You going now?" Mamoru asked.

"Of course! I don't want Chibiusa waking up screaming like this morning. It was a horrid sight! I suggest only I go. It'll be easier."

"No arguments there. Besides, if Chibiusa comes home, someone will have to tell her what's going on."

"What? No! You mustn't tell Chibiusa that I'm going to the future! Just tell her that I'm at Naru-chans or something. Something believable!" Usagi demanded as she walked off in a huff.

'Jeez. That girl certainly has a one tracked mind.' Mamoru thought as he nervously laughed.

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

"Setsuna!" Usagi called as she waved to her time keeping friend across the street.

"Princess? What're you doing here?"

"Well, for starters, I wanted to tell you that Mamo-chan and I are getting married!"

"Oh! Congratulations! Is there another reason why you came across town?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes. This is urgent. I need you to take me to Chrystal Tokyo! I need to speak with my future self. Please, this is of great importance!"

"I cannot deny your wish, Princess. I knew you would come to ask me of a great favor. And I will grant it on one circumstance."

"Which is?"

"You must invite me to your wedding!"

"Oh! Of course! Jeez, you made me worry for a second!"

"Sorry. Well, first, we need to transform." Setsuna stated .

"Oh. Right. MOON ETER—"

"Not in the middle of the street, Princess! Come, follow me."

Usagi followed Setsuna into a deserted alley and said, "Now, we can transform! PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

**(Again, Youtube transformations if you need an imagination ^_^)**

Sailor Pluto than said, "Are you sure you want to do this, Sailor Moon?"

"Yes! I do!"

"Then don't let go." She says before shouting "I HOLD BEFORE ME THE ROD OF TIME! I COMMAND THE GATES OF THE FUTURE TO OPEN! PLUTO TIME RIPPER KEY!" (NOTE: I MADE THIS ENTIRE SPEECH UP ^_^)

A purple light ascended Sailor Pluto and Sailor Moon into the heavens before both of them disappeared into the future. 'I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, Chibiusa. I promised to protect you and right now, this is the only way I can think of.'

The Space-Time Door appeared before them and Sailor Pluto said, "You know the rules, Sailor Moon?"

"Are there new ones?"

"No but you only have an hour. Remember, two of the same being cannot exist in the same realm for long. You must hurry. Wear this watch. It will beep when you have ten minutes left. Upon ten minutes, you must start returning to the gate. Understand?"

"Right!" Sailor Moon nodded before entering the gate. 'Please send me to Chrystal Tokyo of the 30th Century!'

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

**Hope you can't wait to find out what will happen in the 30****th**** Century :) **

White Heather represents Usagi's desire to protect Chibiusa by any means possible :)


	7. Euphorbia

**秒ごとにカウン****ト**

**Every Second Counts**

**恵子藤****原**

**Keiko Fujiwara**

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

**Chapter Seven: **

** EUPHORBIA**

**WHOOPS! **

**CORRECTIONS: **

**FOR THIS FANFICTION, SAILOR MOON SHOULD ACTUALLY BE ETERNAL SAILOR MOON. SHE WILL TRANSFORM INTO ESM FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE STORY :)**

**SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION! **

**.**

**AS AN APOLOGY, I PROMISE I WILL GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW IN THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**(WHENEVER THAT WILL BE)**

**NOW I HAVE ALL SAILOR MOON JAPANESE MUSIC! SMILE! **

Strange lights circled around Usagi as she ventured towards the 30th century. 'I have to get through! I have to!'

Suddenly, the Space-Time Door of the 30th Century appeared and opened for Eternal Sailor Moon. She stretched out her wings and flew into the opening before it closed.

Eternal Sailor Moon looked around her and noticed Chrystal Tokyo's vast beauty. 'Still as wonderful as the last time I was here. Now, where would my fut—'

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?" a recognizable voice shouted.

Eternal Sailor Moon turned her head and noticed four familiar faces surrounding her. "Mars? Venus? Mercury? Jupiter? Is that you?"

"Trespassers are not permitted in Chrystal Tokyo! Name yourself!" Sailor Jupiter stated.

"Do you guys not remember me? It's me! Eternal Sailor Moon!"

"She could be an imposter." Sailor Mars said to the group.

"NO! I'M THE REAL THING!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

Sailor Venus stated, "Maybe we should arrest her and take her to the palace to be dealt wi—"

"That's enough, Sailor Scouts…" a voice calmly stated.

The four sailors immediately knelt to one knee, bowing in respect.

"Queen Serenity! What are you doing away from the palace? You should be resting at a time like this!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Calm down, Mercury. I'm fine, for the time being. Now, let me see our visitor, if you don't mind." Neo Queen Serenity smiled as she gave Eternal Sailor Moon a peaceful look. "Please forgive me, Eternal Sailor Moon of the Past. My scouts were only partaking in their roles as guardians."

"Oh! It's n-no problem! Honest! I understand!" Eternal Sailor Moon replied nervously.

"Please leave Eternal Sailor Moon and I alone. We have much to discuss in a short amount of time." Queen Serenity said.

"B-but my queen! You shouldn't be outside in your condition!" Sailor Mars reprimanded.

"I am fine, Sailor Mars. Honestly. Now, please, leave us be. I will summon you if needed." The queen replied.

"Y-yes, my queen." All four said before disappearing.

"I believe we have some business to discuss, Eternal Sailor Moon." Neo Queen Serenity said as she smiled graciously.

"Y-yes. We do." Eternal Sailor Moon replied. 'Why am I so nervous? I mean, she's practically me!'

"I'm guessing your matters concern Small Lady, or as you call her, Chibiusa." The queen stated.

"Yes. It does. I am aware you made Chibiusa promise something important."

"Indeed, I did."

"Well, about that, I was hoping if you could tell me what you told her."

"I cannot."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Neo Queen Serenity, but Chibiusa is suffering from whatever you told her. She's starting to have nightmares and I worry for her. Her last nightmare was traumatizing to hear it. What did you say to make Chibiusa think she was going to disappear?"

"Eternal Sailor Moon, I wish I could tell you but I mustn't tamper with the past. I told Chibiusa what she knows because I felt she had a right knowing it. I just have one request."

"W-what?" Eternal Sailor Moon replied in surprise.

"Trust Chibiusa. That's all I can tell you. Trust her and there you will find answers." The queen replied.

"I want to but I care for her! I care for her so much that I came here without her knowing! Please, tell me why Chibiusa is acting such a way! I want to protect her! I promised her I would and because of that promise, I will come back here every day until you give me a straight answer. I would risk my life to protect her and if that means that I might start disappearing until I get some answers, so be it." Eternal Sailor Moon stated with confidence.

"Eternal Sailor Moon, if you love Chibiusa as much as I do, please trust her. I know my daughter and she won't stop at anything until she has her way. You know that as well as I. She's just like us, isn't she?"

"I won't give up, Neo Queen Serenity. I will figure it out." Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"I know you won't. Now, I must take my leave. I have been exposed too long. Please, trust our daughter. If you trust her and do as she requests, all should be fine."

"I'm not done yet!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted.

Suddenly, Chrystal Tokyo disappeared and the Space-Time door showed up.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Yes. I did."

"What was it? I was sure that if the Neo Queen made Chibiusa promise, she wouldn't dare tell you."

"She didn't."

"I'm not understanding."

"She said some valuable information without realizing it."

"Which was…?"

"Well, Neo Queen Serenity mentioned that Chibiusa was just like the both of us." Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"How is that helpful?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Knowing Chibiusa by knowing myself, I know eventually the pink-haired twerp will spill. She won't be able to help it. You know me, right? I can't keep a secret to save my butt. Chibiusa will come through eventually, and as long as she does so, we will finally be able to know what has been bothering her."

"Well, if you found out what you were looking for, then we must leave the Space-Time realm and head back to Earth." Sailor Pluto stated.

"Alright." Eternal Sailor Moon said before Sailor Pluto shouted, "I HOLD BEFORE ME THE ROD OF TIME! I COMMAND THE GATES OF THE PAST TO OPEN! PLUTO TIME RIPPER KEY!"

Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto were transported back to the past of the present future which, in their case, is their present. (Confusing, right? _ ) When they landed back in the present, both soldiers transformed back into their human form and parted ways.

"Princess, whatever you do, just remember, you are also Small Lady's mother. I implore you to take Neo Queen Serenity's advice, whatever it was. Everything will work out in its due time. If your future self gave you advice, take it. Don't try to worm your way into things. Let time take its course. Hear me?"

"Yes, but I want to do whatever I can to help Chibiusa. I don't want her to wake up screaming again. It was too painful to hear, let alone watch."

"I know, Princess, but sometimes, it is best for time to take its course. Everything will happen when it is supposed to. Don't tamper with that. Now, I must return home, Princess. I am much needed."

"Alright, Setsuna. Have a good summer!"

"You too, Princess." Setsuna replied before leaving Usagi.

As Usagi walked home, she couldn't forget Setsuna's words, "Let time take its course." 'I know I really shouldn't try to pry but I just can't listen to another night of Chibiusa screaming! That was horrid!'

"Usagi!"

Usagi turned around and saw Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako waving."

"What are you guys doing over in this part of town?" Usagi asked as she ran to her friends.

"We should be asking you the same thing, Usagi." Makoto stated.

"Oh…well…I asked Setsuna to take me to the future. I wanted to ask my future self something."

"What about?" Rei asked.

"Well, I don't know if Mamo-chan told you, but Chibiusa woke up this morning screaming."

"What?" The four girls exclaimed.

"What happened?" Minako asked. "Is she alright?"

"Yes…Right now, she is…but I don't know how long it'll be before she has another nightmare." Usagi replied.

"Did she tell you what it was about?" Ami asked.

"Well…not really. She didn't have to. All I know is that she was screaming about not wanting to disappear." Usagi answered.

The five friends walked to their favorite restaurant and Makoto said, "Why does Chibiusa think she's going to disappear?"

"I don't know…That's why I went to the future. But it wasn't very helpful." Usagi replied.

"It must be about what she told me…" Ami muttered inaudibly.

"What was that?" Rei asked as she gave Ami a skeptical look.

"Oh…Nothing." Ami replied as she waved her hands in the air. "Nothing at all!"

"Ami, do you know what's going on?" Minako asked.

"N-no! Why would I?"

"Ami, if you know something about Chibiusa, please tell me. I'm concerned for her." Usagi said sentimentally.

"Well—I figured it out the other night but she made me promise not to tell anyone. I'm sworn to secrecy. All I can tell you is to trust Chibiusa and do as she says."

Usagi leaned her head against the booth and said, "That's what everyone is telling me! I want to trust the little twerp but how?"

"You love her right?" Minako asked.

"Well, yeah. She's my daughter." Usagi replied.

"Then you should already know the answer." Rei replied. "You shouldn't need a reason to trust her. She's your daughter. That's reason enough. Besides, she's the one from the future right? If she thinks something should happen by a certain date, then at all costs, you should ensure it happens."

Usagi smiled and looked back at her friends. "Thanks guys. Now, if you will excuse me, I've got a pink-haired brat to pick up."

"Good! And don't show your face around us until you do!" Makoto shouted as Usagi exited the building.

"That girl has a lot of growing up to do." Rei said.

"I think you're wrong, Rei." Ami said.

"Why's that, Ami?" Minako asked.

"I think Usagi has grown up a lot since junior high. Remember how she used to cry about anything and everything that didn't go her way? Well, not only did she have to be burdened, and I use that word lightly, with being Sailor Moon, but also Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. She also had to take on the role of motherhood before she was ready. So, I think Usagi has grown up in several ways. Sure, she does have some more growing to do but compared to when we first met her, she's grown up the most."

"Yeah…I agree." Makoto replied.

"Me too." Minako said. "What about you, Rei?"

"Well, if you say it like that, I guess I can't argue with you." Rei smiled. "Come on, we've gotta wedding to plan. I think we should do some calling and find out where are potential openings. Once we do that, we can run them by Mamoru and Usagi and see what they think. Well?"

The other three nodded and decided to order some food.

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

'I wonder when Usagi is gonna come and pick me up. I know I could easily walk back but Usagi said she would pick me up specifically. I don't want to overstay my welcome but I'm kinda getting bored coloring. I've been coloring since I came here…I've colored over twelve pages! I wonder what everyone is doing downstairs.' Chibiusa thought as she stood up and walked out of Usagi's old room. She walked down the stairs and saw Shingo playing a few video games on the T.V.

"Shingo…Have you heard from Usagi?" Chibiusa asked.

The boy didn't answer. He was too busy playing his game to hear her. 'Fine! Don't answer me!'

Chibiusa went into the kitchen and found Usagi's mother baking. "Hey…Has Usagi called?"

"No she hasn't, Sweetie. I'm sure she's on her way. In the meantime, would you like to have a few cookies? I made three batches for a meeting tomorrow, so you can have a few if you want."

"Really?" Chibiusa's face brightened with joy.

"Yup! In fact, if I have any extras after tomorrow, I'll come by and drop them off for you and Usagi. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great! I love cookies!" Chibiusa exclaimed.

"Good. Now, I have some other things to do in the kitchen so why don't you go outside and play as you eat your cookies."

"Okay!" Chibiusa exclaimed as she took three of the cookies and headed for the door.

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

Chibiusa started munching on her last cookie as she stared at the sky. 'The sky is so pretty. I'm glad Moon Mama decided not to live on the moon again—that she created Chrystal Tokyo instead because if we lived on the moon, I wouldn't be able to see the sky like this. Even though I'm currently in the past, present day Tokyo and Chrystal Tokyo are so similar!'

As Chibiusa stared off at the sky, a thought stroke her mind. 'If I can't get Usagi and Mamo-chan to marry soon, I won't have memories like the sky!' Suddenly, tears began falling down her cheeks. 'I don't want to forget the sky!'

"C-Chibiusa?"

Chibiusa turned her head and saw Usagi standing a few feet from her. "Oh…Hi Usagi."

Usagi sat down next to her daughter and said, "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

Chibiusa placed her head on Usagi's shoulder and said, "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me everything's gonna be okay! Please! I just need to hear it! I need to hear it from you, Mama!" Chibiusa cried.

"Chibiusa, what's going on? You're scaring me! Is an enemy after you?"

"N-no…There isn't an enemy."

"Then what!"

"I c-can't tell you, Usagi!"

"Why not!"

"I already told you why not! Please don't ask me again!"

"Chibiusa! H-How can I tell you everything will be alright when I don't know what is going on? I want to help you! I want to stop you from having nightmares at night! I may not be your current mother, but I'm still your mother! No matter what form I am in! I want to understand your pain, Chibiusa. Can't you see?"

Chibiusa jumped to her feet, and shouted, "What do you know, Usagi! Sure, you may be my mother but you don't seem to treat me like your daughter!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you just can't seem to trust me! All I want you to do is trust me and have faith in what I am saying! All you try to do is question me rather than listen and trust what I have to say! I made a promise to my mother last week and I cannot ever break that promise!"

"I understand, Chibiusa! I just wan—"

"STOP IT! STOP IT, USAGI! I KNOW YOU WANT TO HELP BUT JUST STOP TRYING TO PRY INTO MY LIFE!" Chibiusa fell to her knees, "Please, just trust me! All I ever want is you to trust me! But how can you? You're not my real mother. My real mother is in the future. You're just her past so you have no right to butt in my business!"

Without another word, Chibiusa ran off. Usagi wanted to chase her but couldn't find the strength to. 'Am I really that bad? Maybe she's right…"

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

'Well, since Usagi wasn't at her apartment and wasn't with the girls, she must be at her mother's.' Mamoru thought as he headed towards the Tsukino residence.

As he got closer to the entrance, he saw Usagi with her face buried against her knees.

"Usako! What's wrong?" Mamoru asked as he ran to her.

"I'm a terrible mother, Mamo-chan! If I can't communicate correctly with my future daughter, what makes anyone think I can handle my own child?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know! I saw Chibiusa crying and tried to comfort her. When I asked her what was wrong, she got mad. She thought I was being nosey and that I shouldn't treat her like I'm her mother. She thinks I'm a failure as a mother."

"No she doesn't, Usako. You will be a great mother one day! I know you will!"

"You didn't see the anger in her face! She was so mad at me. I deserved it. I'm too nosey for my own good."

"Usako, I'm sure Chibiusa is going through a rough time right now. I'm sure she'll apologise once she clears her head."

"I don't think she's coming back. I really blew it, Mamo-chan."

"Come on. We'll find her together. Okay?"

"You go…I don't think she wants to see me right now. Tell her she's welcome to come home when she's ready. I'll just be at the apartment. Alright?"

"Okay. I'll call you later." Mamoru replied before taking off.

'Oh, Mamo-chan! I hope you can reason with her better than I.' Usagi thought as she slowly walked home, praying Chibiusa will return safely.

**美少女戦士セーラームー****ン**

**Well, that's chapter seven! **

**I hope it was to your liking. More to come!**

**EUPHORBIA****represents Usagi's persistence :)**


End file.
